Scarred For Life
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Bill was a strong and brave man but one night changed everything. After a serious attack he has found that his life shall never be the same again. Bill during Greyback's attack! NO slash.


Death eaters ran throughout the corridors and Bill rushed into action trying to stop them before they caused anyone a serious injury. With his wand tight in hand the eldest Weasley boy sprang into action as he searched for the death eaters, spotting two of them at the end of the corridor running for the astronomy tower he sprinted and as he did yelled.

"_Stupefy!" _One death eater crashed to the ground and the other turned around, Bill had to think on his feet. A clear '_Crucio' _was sent his way and it was with quick thinking that he raised his wand and yelled.

"_Protego!" _The death eater fell to the ground screaming and with that Bill knocked him out and for now they were out of the way. He could hear other death eaters but just kept running in an attempt to reach the Astronomy tower; he was half way there when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Bill whirled around quickly but before he could respond his wand had flown out of his hand and landed half way down the corridor. Terrified he stared at the person before him. It was... _Fenrir Greyback. _Although, tonight he had not transformed into a werewolf. "You're a Weasley aren't you? A blood traitor!" Bill's blood boiled but he remained silent. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Greyback roared and before he knew it, Bill found his whole body paralyzed. He was trapped in a body bind hex.

Greyback approached and Bill's fear increased. The foul creature showed his large yellow teeth and chuckled easily as he examined the person he'd caught. Suddenly the spell paralyzing Bill wore off and he stumbled a little but found himself being pushed to the ground. Greyback stood above him. "Ha, pathetic you cannot even fight! You are a coward!" Bill was many things but a coward was not one of them. He jumped up from the ground to launch an attack or even escape to grab his wand but as he jumped back to his feet, he was slammed, full force, into a wall. His head smacked painfully against the stone work, momentarily blinding him. "Pathetic"

"Unhand me!" Bill snapped. Greyback snarled at him. Bill made an effort to try and escape, but being held still by this... _creature _made it impossible. He was not strong enough. Bill thought in his mind, practically wished that someone was walking around, someone who could help him, save him from this beast.

"Greyback!" Wailed a death eater down the corridor.

"What?" He snarled back, Bill was the smallest bit thankful this death eater might tell Greyback to leave him alone, it was a shallow possibility but also one he hung onto.

"If you're going to do something to that kid get it over with, we have work to do!" Bill was terrified at the way Greyback smirked at him when he turned around. Greyback raised a claw and fear swam in the boy's eyes and Greyback loved it. Without delay he swiped Bill hard across the face. Tearing and ripping apart his skin forcefully. Bill let out a cry of terror and excruciating as he felt his skin split. A small amount of blood appeared on Greyback's claws and being the savage he was he licked the blood off and smirked deeply at the barely conscious form of Bill Weasley and walked away. 

Bill thought the pain might be enough to kill him, he felt tired now and the poison in the cut was slowly slipping him into unconsciousness. His vision became blurred and eyes tired. Afraid he might be killed if Greyback ever returned for him or another death eater saw him, he fought to stay awake.

"Help me" His voice was hoarse and very slow. "Please someone" He was slipping into unconsciousness, he could feel it. "Please... Help... Me..." His voice went softer as his head fell down and eyes left closed. His body became limp.

OOOOooooo

After Dumbledore's death Draco went running past, death eaters behind him and in front. He saw Bill's mangled and unconscious body and almost stopped but was pushed by Greyback to keep going.

OOOOooooo

When Bill awoke he was in the hospital wing and was surrounded by his loved ones. Ginny and Ron were stood together by the window. Charlie had come as well and was comforting Fleur. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sat at the end of the bed and Harry and Hermione stood beside him. He groaned as he moved his arm a little and felt that it was too stiff to move.

"Bill!" Gasped Hermione, everyone turned around and rushed up to him, crowding him.

"Merlin's beard Bill are you alright?"

"Oh my goodness you must have been so scared!"

"I'm so sorry we didn't find you sooner!" After a bit of this he could not even tell who said what until suddenly a loud _Crack! _Made everyone turn towards the doors. Fred and George had arrived still wearing their work uniform; they saw Bill and ran up to him quickly.

"Merlins beard!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Asked George.

"That slick git, he'll pay for this!" Said Fred angrily.

"Stop everyone please!" Said Bill and everyone was silenced. "Charlie, can you pass me the mirror please?" He said softly. Charlie hesitated. "Please" The mirror was handed to him and Bill frowned at his reflection. The whole left side of his face was scarred. Nothing would ever be the same, but that did not bother him.

He was told later that day that his scar would remain with him but luckily due to the fact that Greyback was not a full werewolf the night he was attacked, he would not be a werewolf... Completely anyway. Though, this did not matter. Next year he would be wed, and then at least he knew he would never be alone again... Not even in battle.

**A/N: This is how this event would have happened in my mind so please don't hate! I don't know what you'll think of this story so please. Review and be nice... Please****. Thanks. **


End file.
